Sentiments
by StargazerlumiareFR
Summary: Kirby est jalouse de la proximité qu'a Cassandra (OC) et Meta Knight. Comment va-t-elle rester aux côtés de Meta Knight ? Aura-t-elle une chance de lui avouer ses sentiments ? Fem!Kirby x Meta Knight. Gijinka. Je suis nulle pour les résumés. Pardon.


Après une longue pause, je reviens avec un OS ! Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Kirby ne m'appartient pas.

Cassandra est une de mes OCs

* * *

 **Colère et Jalousie.**

C'est ce que ressentait Kirby lorsqu'elle voyait Cassandra coller Meta Knight quand ils discutaient. A chaque fois que la demoiselle collait sa poitrine contre le bras de son mentor, la rose se retenait de frapper la blonde et de dire que le bleu est à elle et à elle seule. La princesse, qui regardait souvent Kirby quand elle collait le jeune homme, ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer avec dédain. Quand elles se retrouvaient seules, Cassandra rabaissait toujours la rose. Depuis, elle ne participa plus à aucun entrainement du chevalier, restant cloitrée chez elle à longueur de journée.

 **Tristesse.**

Kirby pleurait tout les soirs avant de s'endormir d'épuisement. Seul Fumu et Bun connaissaient la nature de ses sentiments à l'égard du chevalier masqué. Fumu tentait au mieux de la réconforter en disant qu'elle irait mieux quand Cassandra partira de leur royaume et que tout reviendrait comme avant. Elle reprendrait ses entrainement à l'épée avec Meta Knight et de l'aimer en secret.

 **Trahison.**

La rose ne croyait pas que Meta Knight pouvait tomber amoureux aussi facilement de Cassandra. Elle s'était trompée. La blonde embrassait Meta Knight sous l'arbre ou ce dernier lui à offert un pendentif orné d'un saphir en forme d'étoile. Kirby arracha le pendentif de son cou, le jeta a terre et courut à la plage ou elle fondit en larmes, la tète posée sur les genoux.

 **Espoir.**

La guerrière des étoiles sentit deux bras chauds l'entourer d'où elle reconnut rapidement l'odeur. Elle se dégagea rapidement des bras du jeune homme avant de se relever et de lui faire face.

\- Que faites-vous ici Sire Meta Knight ? demanda-telle en essayant de garder son sang froid, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas avec votre fiancée ?

\- Kirby, ne m'appelle pas avec mon titre s'il te plait. Et Cassandra n'est pas ma fiancée, je peux tout t'expli-

\- Non. Je vous ai vus sous l'arbre, vous l'avez embrassée non ? n'est t'elle pas votre petite amie maintenant ?

\- Kirby, écoute-moi. Je n'aime pas Cassandra.

\- Mais je…

Le chevalier fit taire la rose en la plaquant contre lui et en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Le cœur de Kirby battait à la chamade et son visage était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Elle frissonna quand elle sentit le souffle de Meta Knight dans le creux de son cou. La rose essaya de le repousser, même si elle voulait le serrer contre elle.

\- Lâ-Lâche moi… Si Dame Cassandra nous voit…

\- Je me fiche qu'elle nous voie ou non, je te l'ai dit, je ne l'aime pas.

\- Mais…

\- Cassandra m'a embrassé par surprise, quand j'ai sentit ta présence, je l'ai repoussée et j'ai récupéré le pendentif que je t'ai offert pour ton 20ème anniversaire. Cassandra m'a obligée à l'embrasser c'est tout. Je ne la désire pas car…

Le chevalier masqué semblait géné.

\- Kirby, je ne le dirais qu'une fois, alors écoute bien…

Meta Knight lâcha la jeune femme, défit le nœud qui retenait son masque à son visage avant de regarder les yeux bleus de sa protégée. Cette dernière se perdit dans les yeux argentée de son mentor. Le chevalier prit une profonde inspiration.

\- … la seule personne que j'aime, c'est toi.

 **L'Amour.**

Le cœur de l'élue des étoiles rata un battement. Ses sentiments à l'égard du chevalier étaient réciproques. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

-Kirby... Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Je comprendrai si tu ne m'aimes pas en retour, mais ne pleu-

Avant que le chevalier ne put finir sa phrase, il sentit les bras de la jeune femme autour de son cou et sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud se poser sur ses lèvres. Kirby l'embrassait doucement, appuyée sur la pointe des pieds. Meta Knight passa ses bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et se colla un peu plus à elle, approfondissant un peu plus le baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, la rose se perdit dans ses orbes argentés et haletait sous l'effet du baiser, les joues rosies. Le bleu la trouvait totalement irrésistible et complètement désirable avec se visage.

-Je t'aime aussi, Meta Knight.

Meta Knight sourit avant d'embrasser Kirby. Celui-ci était plus ardent et plus sauvage que le premier lorsque la langue du chevalier s'entremêla à la sienne. La rose passa sa main dans la chevelure bleutée de son nouvel amant tandis que celui-ci la serrait plus fort dans ces bras, la voulant plus contre elle. Meta Knight abandonna les lèvres de la jeune femme et déposa un baiser sur son cou et y fit un suçon à un endroit impossible à cacher avec ses vêtements. Le chevalier remonta son visage jusqu'aux oreilles de la jeune femme et lui susurra :

« Tu est la seule femme que j'aime, ne l'oublie pas. »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cet OS, c'est mon premier sur le fandom de Kirby. J'espère qu'il vous à plu !

A la prochaine !

Lumiare.


End file.
